


Known And Unknown

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Known And Unknown

Time known, time unknown, future told, future untold.

No-one knows what life holds for those who stay behind after those who have marched ahead of them in time.

We adhere to what we know, but what we don't know, we fear.

We fear what we don't know, what we can't see and what we can't hear.

But we have to move on from this or we may never know what awaits us on the other side of what lies ahead of us.

We all walk into the unknown, not knowing what the future holds or the time of then, but we know when our time is up to do what we must do to survive as our time ends.


End file.
